Morentasu (漏れなつ。)- Winter Vacation (冬休み)
by TheShyWolf
Summary: Hiroyuki graduated in Highschool, now he is traveling again to Minasato to spend time with everybody.


_**Chapter 1 - The Winter is Coming !**_

_Finally ! Graduation is over, was a long one. Winter Vacation is finnaly here. Well not really a Vacation since i have to look for a college. But i have plenty of time for that, I still dont know what to do with my life i cant live in the future, i learned to live the present. Right Kouya?_

_I'm now in the car with my happy mom on my side, she is very proud of me, but that was only high school, and my grades...lets not think about that..._

_" Hey Mom" - I said when we were almost arriving home_

_" Yes dear? Something's wrong? "- She said in a happy tone_

_" Nothing I was just thinking about going back to Minasato Village, is that okay? "- I said that in a apologetic tone._

_" Oh, you want to see your friends again right? I'm okay with it, you did your best at school , you need a rest."_

_" Thank you " - I said_  
_I'm very happy that she is okay with it, i dont like leaving her alone in that house, but i'll have to leave ,eventually._

_"By the way Hiroyuki..." - She said in a low tone_

* * *

**-1 Day later-**

Hiroyuki: Mom i'm leaving now, take care okay?

Mom: You too sweetheart, say hello to your friends and Miss Kazumi for me

K-Kouya's mom? Oh Yeah, they were friends...

Hiroyuki: Yeah i will. Bye !

Mom: Bye, take care !

* * *

**On The Bus**

I wonder if they are going to be surprised. Kouya visited me few times but he couldn't stay very long, holydays dont last we didn't manage to do..."that" with my mom around...

Hiroyuki: *Sigh* It will be snowing soon,i wonder if everyone will have time...

Should I tell them right away?Or I should wait?...

Driver: Next Stop Minasato, please press the button if you are departing.

Yup, let's go.

Grandpa's House

Hiroyuki: Morning ! Grandma ,Grandpa , you home?

Grandma: Oh my ! Hiroyuki-kun, what a surprise ! Come on in its freezing outside !

Grandpa: Boy its really a surprise, are you staying for winter vacation too?

Hiroyuki: Yes i'm, thanks,my mom didn't call you guys? ... What is she thinking?

Grandpa: Dont worry about that, you're always welcome

Grandma : Yes ! Yes ! Please honey, you know your room, stay as long as you want.

After staying a while with them and telling him about my months away and my graduation i left to take a walk and meet someone, i hope they are not busy.

* * *

**Candy Shop**

I went to see if there was anyone at the "hangout spot ", i spotted a big tiger and a husky . Are they yelling at each other again? Oh i see Kyouji there too.

I aprouch slowly behind Tora and Kouya i make a sign to Kyouji to be quiet

Tora: How can you eat that is to disgusting!

Kouya: Better then this crap of healthy candy.

Kyouji: ...

Tora: What?! Umaboi Takoyaki is not good at all.

Kouya: SAY THAT AGAIN!

I grabbed their tails and they jumped in surprise like someone just threw cold water with ice on them.

Tora: HUAAWA?!

Kouya: Hyoh?!

Hiroyuki: You two are really loud y'know?

Kouya: Hiroyuki?!

Tora: The hell?! H-Hiroyuki ?!

Kyouji: That was a really good surprise, and a bonus for scaring both of them

Kouya and Tora were just standing there with faces that i didn't even undestand.

Hiroyuki: Well , what's up? Not happy to see me?I should go back then...

Before i tried to turn back Tora just grabbed me in a hug

Tora: You bastard ! You should have called !

Hiroyuki: Can't... breath, please Tora.

Kouya: P-put him down - Said Kouya with a "that's enough face "

Hiroyuki: Thanks, and well i wanted to make a surprise.

Kouya:You staying for the Winter Vacation?

Hiroyuki: Yup !

I noticed Kouya's tail waggin a little, how cute.

Kyouji: Welcome again Hiroyuki.

Hiroyuki: Thank's hehe. I'm going to Raimon, i'm a little hungry.

Kouya: Need company?

Hiroyuki: Sure, that will be ya later Tora, Kyouji-senpai.

While walking i look at Kouya, i'm glad to see he is okay, i cant take the smile of my face,i'm glad to be back.

Kouya: So where are you staying?

Hiroyuki: W-well my stuff are at my Grandpa's house.

Kouya: I see. Oh you finished high school right?

Hiroyuki: Yeah, i have to worry about college, or finding a job.

Kouya: That should'nt be hard in the city

Hiroyuki: Y-yeah. Oh Kouya i forgot something - I said walking in front of him and turning back, facing him.

Kouya: Huh?

I gently kissed him, it wasn't a very long kiss but my heart was pouding, i missed him.

Hiroyuki: I missed you.

Kouya: Me too.

We kissed again and the cold wind blows on us, the sound of the wind was covered by the sound of our dogtags colliding.

* * *

**Next day**

Grandma: Hiroyuki could you pick up the phone? I'm busy at the kitchen

Hiroyuki: Sure.

Hiroyuki: Hello?

Shun: Hello, is this Hiroyuki-san?

Hiroyuki: Shun-kun? Hey they told you i was in minasato?

Shun: Yes ! Kyouji-senpai did. I'm so happy !

I bet his tail is wagging a lot, he is adorable.

Hiroyuki: Hehe me too, anyway what are you calling for?

Shun: Oh yeah, we are meeting today at the riverside, would you like to join us?Please?

Hiroyuki: Sure ! Of course ! What time?

Shun: In one hour, sorry is it a problem? I can -

Hiroyuki: No problem at all i'll be there.

Shun: Really? Thanks Hiroyuki-san !

One hour, okay i'll get ready... but what are they doing?I'm not going to swim in this that cold can't be it...

* * *

**On the way to Riverside.**

I should tell them now, they are all together after all...

I can see them all there by the riverside, are they eating or something like that?

Tora: Oh Hiroyuki ! Come on ! You're late !

Hiroyuki: hey guys, what's all this?

Tora: we have been planning a barbecue and since you're here and we had today free we are doing today.

Shin: Its nice doing something that is close to the fire in this cold.

Hiroyuki: You're right, anyway you doing okay shin?

Shin: Yeah, and welcome back, you should have called though.

Hiroyuki: It was a surprise, calling would be wrong.

Shin: I see.

Kouya: Yo.

Tora: You're late kouya!

Kouya: I'm not, i was parking the bike.

Tatsunii: Hiroyuki ! Welcome back !

Hiroyuki: Afternoon Tatsunii...already drinking?

Tatsunii: Shut up ! Let a man drink in peace !

Hiroyuki: Okay.

Everyone arrivied minutes later, exept Konousuke... he was well, as usual late. We talked a lot and Kouya was playing the guitar , everyone was having fun. But i think i was forgetting something...

* * *

**Next day- Afternoon**

Hiroyuki: Oh i see, that's great. It really looks a nice apartament.

Landlord: You're Nishimura, right?

Hiroyuki: Y-yeah, how did you know?

Landlord: Sorry, its just that you look like your father, and i also knew your mother.

Hiroyuki: I see... well i'll be back to be sure if i'm going to rent it, i'll keep you posted old man.

Landlord: Yes, have my number, oh yeah wait.

Hiroyuki: Yes?

Landlord: Here.

He throw at me a Key

Landlord: You're very famous around here, I'm sure about what i'm doing, until you decide please keep the key,

Hiroyuki: O-okay, thanks... i guess...

Famous?If its the stuff i did with Torahiko and Konousuke that would be infamous, right?

I left the apartament that was close to Kouya's House and the Candy Shop. It is a nice spot for me, i should tell kouya that i'm going to an apartament, i cant stay with my grandparents that would be terrible.

Hm its still 4 Pm, should I make a visit to Kouya's band?

I dont think they will i'll just go there and say hello.

* * *

I walk to the studio and i can hear the music and Yuuki singing.I walk in and they all look at me, I see the Horseman, the Birdman ,the husky and the cat.

They are still playing but they are smiling now, i feel like Keisuke is going to jump on me at any second, I'LL not.

The music ends and they are coming towards me.

Hiroyuki: Yo, its been a while guys.

Yuuki: Hiroyuki ! Yeah its a been a while what a surprise !

Jun: ...Welcome back.

Keisuke: Hiroyukiiiiii ~

** !...**

Keisuke grabs me and starts slapping me in the back.

Kouya: You're killing him...

Keisuke: Oh sorry...huh...welcome back !

Hiroyuki: T-thanks.

Kouya: What brings you here Hiroyuki?

Kouya spoke in his blunt and normal tone.

Hiroyuki: I just tought about saying hello, and see how everyone is doing

Kouya smiled.

Kouya: We are okay.

Yuuki: Yeah, we are getting better and practicing some new songs.

Keisuke: Hey , i see you have your Dogtag ! Niice ! Hehe, now you're bonded with us !

Hiroyuki: Yeah, but i have this is been a while now, Kouya gave me in the end of the Summer Vaccation

Keisuke: Huuuuuh?! Really? Kouya why didn't you told me?

Kouya: ... I forgot?

Yuuki: Well at least you have one now, are you coming everyday now?

Hiroyuki: Give me the rest of the week and i'll be back with you guys, if that's okay.

Yuuki: Of course !

Keisuke: No worries you are the 5th member after all !

Hiroyuki: Thanks - I said with a smile.

Kouya: Lets get back to practicing then.

Keisuke: Yeah !

Jun: * Nods*

Yuuki: Yep.

I heard them practicing and their new songs, i missed being here, they are really awesome.I'm glad and proud then won the contest.

Keisuke: Okay you two, close the door when you leave.

Kouya: Yeah , we will.

Hiroyuki: ...

Kouya: Something wrong?

Hiroyuki: well...

This is embarassing...

Kouya: Well?

Hiroyuki: A-are we going to your house tonight?...I-its been a while...

Kouya is trying to understand what i said...

Kouya smiles

Kouya: Oh, you desperate? - He said smiling

Hiroyuki: ... Maybe.

Kouya: Lets go then. I was planning on that too.

Hiroyuki: You dirty...

Kouya: Well, you were the one that suggested.

Hiroyuki: Okay then, you're too shy for that right? - I said teasing him.

Kouya: S-Shut up...

_The same path in the motorbike, the same front same great feeling being with the one i love, the same golden eyes that I look before falling as sleep...This time i'm not anywhere, be ready for that, Kouya._


End file.
